SuperWhoLock at Hogwarts
by Vafer
Summary: The characters from Supernatural, Dr. Who, Sherlock and a little bit of Avengers and Firefly attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

The Great Hall was filled with the excitement of the opening ceremony as its students, new and old, gathered to share in the fantastic feast. The room was glowing with the soft candle light shining off the golden plates below. Ghosts roaming between the tables resembled the clouds in the false sky on the ceiling.

At the professors' table sat the most prestigious minds of the era. Professor Flitwick, a small but excitable man and a master of charms, sat on top his piles of books conversing with his neighbor, Rubeus Hagrid. In complete contrast to Flitwick, Hagrid towered over everyone else in the room due to his half giant heritage. They talked of just about everything that they could fit in between mouthfuls. Beyond them Professor Trelawney muttered to herself about bad seeds which can only bloom poisonous flowers, acting as weeds to bring down its fellow flora, killing the garden. Overhearing this ridiculous murmurings Professor Sprout, the herbologist, feeling thoroughly offended, stabbed at her chicken with unnecessary aggression, brows fixed together. At the other end of the table Professor Alastair, specialist in the dark arts who somehow ended up teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, laughed and jeered with an unamused Professor Snape. While Alastair spoke of an assortment of curses Snape, being the potions professor, silently thought of which poison would best shut this bloke up. And of course at the center of the table was the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore and his second in command, Professor McGonagall. McGonagall sat upright, thin lips giving the appearance, and properly so, of the strictest professor in the school. However tonight, despite her usual stiff body, her eyes sparkled as they peered through her glasses, reflecting the sky above her pointy, dark green hat. Next to her Dumbledore grinned fully entertained by the mere bustle of the room, all of his students so cheerful and since Harry Potter was not at school this year maybe nobody will die.

He glanced at his favorite table, a mostly biased opinion considering it was his own house, where the Gryffindor students sat. Like a stereotypical high school the Quidditch players all sat together. The captain, Jack Harkness, could be found in the center of it all, jumping from conversation to conversation, grabbing mostly everyone's attention simply with his good looks and then engaging them further with his toxic spirit. Directly next to him was his fellow seventh year players, Nick Fury and Thor Odinson. Malcolm, called Mal by most, sat across from Jack and laughed with Zoe and Jo at something funny Dean Winchester had said. Nearby Mycroft Holmes rolled his eyes at the lot of them.

The table next to them belonged to the Hufflepuff house. Though one of the most content houses the table was rather quiet. Conversations were shared between less people in reserved friend groups. The Doctor, a strange fellow whose real name nobody knew, joked childishly with his best friend Amy Pond. Sam Winchester listened to his friend Becky's summer stories. Molly Hooper sat quietly with Greg Lestrade, the both of them listening to the scrawny boy called Garth. Chuck, to his displeasure, accidently sat between Anderson and Owen who spent the evening arguing like usual. Finally Phil Coulson talked politely with Clint Barton and Wash. Wash, as much as he tried to listen, continually turned around to the table behind them to catch a glimpse of Zoe.

One would think that at the Ravenclaw table where the wisest students sat that they would be having intelligent conversations. On the contrary they talked as any teenagers would, about crushes, complaining about work, planning mischievous outings, and ways to torment first years. Martha Jones and her roommates Anna Novak and Toshiko giggled as they watched their fourth roommate, Kaylee flirt with her long term crush Simon. Inara, who was a year ahead of the other girls and a lifetime ahead in maturity watched her best friend Kaylee from afar hoping that this time maybe Simon would quit talking about his sister long enough to see Kaylee's interest. Since most of the Ravenclaw students had formed friend groups outside of their houses they usually sat with whom they shared a dormitory with. Sadly, three students sat and ate alone: Jethro, Ash, and a creep that everyone called the Master. John Smith, a somewhat loud but not obnoxious boy with strange hair and square glasses, talked with his roommates Castiel Novak, Ianto Jones (no relation to Martha Jones), and Sherlock Holmes. Castiel listened intently to what John had to say with a confused look upon his face. Sherlock seemed thoroughly uninterested in the conversation but he continued to add his opinion every once in a while. Now, see, the Ravenclaw House seemed to be plagued with Novaks. In her fifth year was Anna Novak and a year above her was her brother Castiel. Now in their seventh year were Gabriel and Balthazar Novak. They were the troublemakers of the family. Not trouble as in dangerous, murdering trouble like their brother Lucifer, also a seventh year, but as in playful pranks.

Their brother Lucifer was in Slytherin. He was the only Novak to be in Slytherin house. At the table during dinner he sat with his "friends" Lilith and Azazel. He was more like their boss. Part of a Slytherin characteristic was leadership. However this was always looked down upon from other Houses as just being assholes. Other bosses sitting at the table were Loki Odinson, Dick Roman, Irene Adler, Jim Moriarty, and Cassandra. Each one had a small group of followers to help them carry out whatever they wanted. Jayne Cobb was a bit of a whore and worked for the highest bidder. Usually this consisted of doing their homework or helping them nick some extra food from the kitchen or playing harmful pranks on other students. Lucifer however dabbled more in dark magic. Everyone knew it though none could prove it and his polite exterior could convince just about anyone to forget about it. Not everyone in the house were complete assholes or otherwise unpopular. Some like Donna Noble and River Song were very kindhearted. In fact the two of them were good friends and sat gossiping during the feast. Meg Masters and Ruby glared at each other across from the table, each trying to sit closer to Lucifer than the other. Along with a lot of bosses came a lot of rivalry. It was no secret that Meg and Ruby were in love with Lucifer, always had been. Cassandra and Irene Adler had the traditional pretty girl rivalry, though it was completely one sided on Cassandra's part. Then there were those odd ones, as there are in every house. Natasha was quite alright with being alone but Tony Stark just wouldn't have it. Though she wouldn't admit it she enjoyed his company. Crowley, a rude, angry, short boy was practically a politician or some back alley businessman. While most could see him owning some store in Knockturn Alley others thought that it was far too below his high class standards. Many would assume that he was a rich pureblood while in actuality he was a poor half-blood. Then there was Bella Talbot who today chose to eat with John Hart. The two weren't particularly friends but Bella liked to surround herself with pretty objects.

The night went on until the din of clattering forks and knives turned into a dull hum of content. The students were dismissed by Dumbledore for them to settle into their current home and prepare for the year ahead with a good night's sleep.


	2. Janto

Janto

Ianto had sat through the whole practice in the stands. He was bundled up with a Ravenclaw scarf and hat. His coat was pulled tightly around him for more warmth.

"Spying on us, Ravenclaw?" Dean shouted as he made his was out of the Gryffindor changing room with Jack. Dean continued up the hill to the castle but Jack stopped next to Ianto.

"You should have worn warmer clothes if you were so persistent on stalking me all morning," he said.

"I'm not that cold," he lied but Jack knew better. He wrapped his arm around Ianto's shoulders, as they started walking.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to see you play."  
"We were practicing, not playing."

"It's still you riding a broom. Simply amazing."

Jack was reminded of Ianto's attempts to fly. Though they failed he always tried.

"Are you jealous?" Jack asked.

"Of you or the broom?"

Jack laughed. Still with a smile he noticed that Ianto was shivering and that his lips had turned blue in the cold.

"Jack?"

Being so focused on them Jack didn't even realize that he was leaning closer. After a pause he closed the gap between their lips.


	3. Cowbells

**Cowbells is the ship name for CrowleyXGabriel. I use to call it Growley but since Mark Shepard said that was his Hell Hound's name my friend convinced me to change the ship name to Cowbells.**

Cowbells

"You're papers are not signed and that is that," Snape finished. Crowley had protested long enough and returned to the castle as he watched his fellow students walk off to Hogsmead.

"Bloody idiots," he whispered under his breath. Still fuming he walked through the Entrance Hall. Finally losing it, his wand whipped out and a suit of armor nearby exploded.

"Looks like you could use some help."

He turned around. There stood Bella Talbot. She was another Slytherin who was notorious for her sticky fingers.

"Bella," Crowley regained his composure, "What do you want?"

"What I always want, a deal."

Crowley looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Go on."

"In our previous exchanges I've always asked for the money when I deliver the product. But since I like you I'll bend the rules, only this once."

Realizing his luck was changing, Crowley smiled, "Perhaps we should make this conversation a little more private."

The Slytherin common room was mostly black. Black chairs, black tables and black leather couches. A greenish glow came from the windows which looked out into the lake. The room was also empty. Most of the older students had gone to Hogsmead and the first and second years were running around trying to finish their weekend homework. It was the ideal place for privacy.

"It sounds to me like you are in need of a way to get out of the castle without being noticed."

"And you know of such a way?" Crowley was skeptical.

"There is a map."

"A map?"

"Quiet!" Bella demanded. "There is a map of the entire castle including passages you've never even heard of-"

"That's all great, love, but that can only help me so much with sneaking out without being seen. There is no guarantee that these passages will prevent me from running into any teachers or Filch."

Bella looked at him with scorn and said in a deadly whisper, "I wasn't finished."

The boy instantly went silent.

She waited a moment to gain her cool, "Now this map, it doesn't only show passages. It shows people, where they are, what they're doing at any point, anywhere at any time of the day."

Crowley didn't dare to interrupt again so he waited to make sure she was done. "So I could see where the teachers were and avoid them as I sneak out?"

"Precisely."

"And you know where to find me this map?"

"I do…for the right price."

"What do they find so interesting at Hogsmead anyway?" Gabriel asked his brother Balthazar.

"Same place."

"Same people."

"Same stores."

"At least that leaves us the castle for ourselves." He looked up and saw a familiar Slytherin turn the corner and walk in their direction. "Well, mostly to ourselves."

"Boys," she said coming to a stop in front of them.

"Bella," they greeted in unison.

"Not going to the village, I see."

"No, we thought we could find entertainment…" Balthazar looked her up and down, "elsewhere."

She took note of his tone of voice, "Perhaps by elsewhere you mean the empty classroom I just passed down the hall."

Gabriel rolled his eyes as his brother grinned widely, put his arm around the girl and saunter away.

They made sure the door was closed before grabbing each other. Bella put her hand on the back of his head to pull him in closer. Her other hand lay still on his chest. In contrary his hands roamed wildly about her body. Their kisses were not soft or kind. They were greedy and rushed. This wasn't their first time together. She knew his weaknesses and found no shame in using them to her advantage. He pushed her back onto a desk when she started biting his lip. He pushed his tongue past her teeth to introduce with hers. Bella took this chance to slip her hand through his robes and located a thick piece of parchment. Slowly she pulled out the paper. Suddenly his hand grabbed her wrist in a tight grasp. He pulled his face away so she could see his slight smirk and mischievous, playful eyes. She felt his other hand leave her side. In return she slowly drew back her hand that had been on Balthazar's neck.

In one quick motion they both drew their wands and separated so that the tips of the wands were nearly touching. Even though Bella held the map Balthazar was still smirking.

"Why is it that we only meet when you need something?" he asked.

"Why is it that you always have what I want?" she returned.

"The book, the enchanted necklace, and now the map. What do you even want them for?"

"I procure special items for a select clientele."

"Oh, so you're a thief that sells stolen goods."

"A thief? No. A great thief. Besides it's not like you bought that necklace from Bourgins and Burks."

There was a pause where Balthazar realized that he had tried to sell the necklace, claiming it was enchanted but it was really cursed, making him not much better, or even worse than her.

Bella held her wand steady while Balthazar's was loose in his hand. He eyed the parchment.

"Expelliarmus!"

Without his brother, Gabriel found the day was growing increasingly boring. He began to wish he had gone to Hogsmead. For an early lunch he made his way to the Great Hall. There weren't many people in there so he sat alone at the Ravenclaw table, keeping his distance from any first years. It wasn't before long, however, when he saw a sixth year Slytherin with dark hair sit at his table.

"Crowley," Gabriel said as he sat down across from him at the Slytherin's table.

"Gabriel, what do you want?" he responded impatiently.

"I thought you would be in the village selling your usual crap to those poor third years."

"Well I'm not today, so why don't you scram."

"Come on, Crowles!" the boy cringed at the nickname. "What? Can't get out of the castle?"

From the look in his eyes Gabriel could tell he was right.

"What if I could get you out without getting caught?"

"Too late, somebody's already offered me that."

"Was it Bella? Did she offer you a map?"

Crowley stayed silent and ate the roast beef and corn bread on his plate.

"What did she ask for in return? Money?"

"I don't see how my deals are any of your business."

Gabriel reached into his robes and pulled out a large piece of parchment. Crowley pretended not to notice or care when the boy next took out his wand and mumbled a few words. He no longer could hide his stare as the paper filled with lines and inkblots that moved. Gabriel noticed Crowley's interest.

"I don't want money," he told him.

And suddenly Crowley found himself making a deal. Gabriel didn't want to exchange money because he found that the map was priceless. He also didn't want to give Crowley the map. Instead he offered to guide the boy there and back for nothing in return (he said something about needing something from there anyway). Crowley knew he would regret it later but he accepted the deal.

"Follow me," Gabriel looked at the map and guided Crowley out into the Entrance Hall where they ran into a slightly out of breath Bella. She held a large piece of parchment in her hand.

"Sorry, darling, our agreement has been terminated."

"But I have the map," she tried to sound less panicked than she was.

"No, you don't" Gabriel flashed the map before leading Crowley up the stairs, leaving her alone.

In shock Bella looked down at the phony in her hand. Unfolding it she saw that there were words written inside.

They read:

"Bella, darling, learn that you are not the only one who can play tricks. Love, your enemy with benefits, Balthazar."

Crowley found himself standing in front of a statue of a one-eyed witch.

"Shouldn't we, I don't know, be sneakier?" he asked.

"There's no one around us," his guide told him. "Here, look," he opened the map to show two blots with their names on it. There weren't any other dots anywhere nearby.

Gabriel then pulled out his wand and said "Dissendium."

Before Crowley's eyes the statue opened to reveal a hole leading into darkness. He looked up to see Gabriel smirking.

"I am not going down there," he said.

"I didn't know Slytherins were scared of the dark," he jumped down and disappeared from sight.

The next thing Crowley knew was that he was soon standing in the darkness beside his new acquaintance.

Lumos," Gabriel whispered. His wand illuminated the narrow, dirt passage. "Follow me," was his only command and last thing they spoke before their arrival. It took them what felt like an hour to make their way to the end. The passage was so small their shoulders brushed against each other constantly.

Finally they came to a stop in front of stone steps. There well could have been one hundred or even two hundred steps before they stopped at a trapdoor.

"Nox," Gabriel put out his wand and put a finger to his lips to tell Crowley to be silent. There was something about the scene. Gabriel leering at him with golden eyes, his fingers on his lips in the small amount of light coming through the trap door. He watched as the boy reached his arms up and pushed the door open, letting even more light in. The sudden light blinded him, forcing his eyes shut. He felt a hand grab his shoulder and pull him forward.

When he opened his eyes he saw that he was in a cellar stocked with candy.

"Honeydukes?" he asked.

"No, the Hogshead," Gabriel sneered sarcastically while he took handfuls of candy out of boxes and put them in his cloak.

When he was done stuffing his pockets he led Crowley up the wooden stairs, waited for the right moment, snuck into the crowd and out the door into the streets.

"Thanks for your help, Eagle Boy, but I'm fine from here," Crowley brushed him off and made his way to his usual trading spot.

"As you wish," Gabriel spoke right before opening a bag of Bernie Bots Every Flavor Beans.

"It's a fair deal, Crowley," the big haired girl smiled.

"River, darling, I'm not stupid like your little friends. I know what a love potion looks like."

She scowled.

"Now, if you really want this potions book you're going to have to come up with a real polyjuice potion," he continued.

"Fine, what would you want for instant darkness powder?" she asked.

"Three sickles for one bag," he pulled a small bag out of his cloak.

"A bargain," River remarked sarcastically, "But I'll take it."

They exchanged the coins for the bag.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Crowley turned his back to her and started walking in the other direction.

Suddenly everything around him went dark and he began choking on the thick, black smoke that surrounded him. He felt rough hands search his robes before shoving him onto the ground.

Finally when the air cleared he found himself alone. Frantically he searched himself for the Prince's Advanced Potions book but couldn't find it.

"River!" he screamed angrily.

None of his deals went well that day. Mycroft Holmes, the prefect, came by occasionally, causing Crowley to relocate each time. Both Irene Adler and Becky had come to him for a strong love potion, like the one River had offered him. Looking upon his losses now he realized he should have taken River's potion and have Becky and Irene fight over it. Disgruntled and sporting a bruise where he landed he turned down the street and begun his way back to Honeydukes.

He came across Zonko's and remembered a shorter way than the main roads. There was just a small alley between Zonko's and the house next to it. Since both building were tall the alley was dark.

He pushed past a group of girls who were blocking the entrance. The noise behind him was slightly blocked out by the walls around him. He looked up from his feet to see a shadow not far from him.

"Gabriel?" he tried to make out the face.

"Hey, there, Crowles."

"Don't call me that," he scolded as he came to a stop in front of the boy eating a pumpkin pasty.

"Get what you came here for?"

"No," Crowley said short and gruffly, "Did you?"

"Not yet," Gabriel responded, finishing his treat.

"Listen, Bird-Boy," Crowley called the Ravenclaw, "I don't like being in anyone's debt so just tell me what you want and I'll-"

But he was cut off by Gabriel's lips on his own. For a moment he let it all happen. He let the hands slip under his cloak. He let his eyes fall shut. Just as suddenly as it started Gabriel moved his lips slightly away but kept little distance between their faces.

Crowley couldn't help himself. He reached one hand behind Gabriel's head and roughly pulled it closer, smashing lips and teeth together. This is all Gabriel needed before slamming Crowley against the brick wall. His hand groped more, familiarizing themselves with his body. The other responded with just as much enthusiasm.

Being the tease he was Gabriel's tongue played across Crowley's lower lip but he wasn't taking any of the prankster's bullshit. He forced his tongue into Gabriel's mouth, finding it to taste sugary and as sweet as he had just eaten the entire store of candy. In fact, it wasn't a totally impossible idea.

This time it was a loud eruption of laughter that stopped their fun. Both boys gave dark sideways glares at the group of girls near the entrance of the alley. Though the girls hadn't seen them they felt a bit exposed.

"Maybe we could find a place a bit more private," Crowley suggested. His partner smirked and led him to the back door of the candy shop. There they waited for a moment to sneak back down the cellar and to their secret passage.

Only once they were in the shadows of their hidden passageway did they resume their pleasurable activity. However, this time it was Crowley who was pinning his victim to the dirt wall. It started to get hot as they peeled their cloaks and jumpers off. Crowley tangled his fingers in Gabriel's hair, pulling occasionally to get a moan out him. He slipped his other hand under the grey shirt. Gabriel searched for the perfect grip. His only problem was that they were all perfect. He found that one of his favorites was his ass. With one hand he could control Crowley's hips as they grinded against his own.

He broke away from the hungry clash of lips and tongues and began kissing along Crowley's jaw line.

"Is that your wand in your pocket," he said between kisses, feeling the boy's length against his thigh," or are you just happy to see me?"

"Enough with the foreplay, angel," he responded by unbuttoning Gabriel's pants and sliding them down to his knees, along with his underwear, as he kneeled on the soft dirt.

Gabriel leaned his head back as he entered Crowley's warm, wet mouth. He started slowly at first, moving his lips up and down Gabriel's throbbing length. Skillfully he flicked his tongue over the tip before running it down to the base. As he quickened his pace Gabriel began thrusting his hips to Crowley's rhythm. One hand came down to hold Crowley's head closer while the other pushed against the wall to steady himself.

He had long admired Crowley and his cunning ways. It wasn't very long ago that he started thinking about him and with more pleasurable thoughts. Often he caught himself staring at the way he walked, struck by the charisma practically emitting from him, and watching his lips move and smirk with the nastiest of jeers and curs. Now he looked down at those same lips stretched and pink while he fucked into his mouth, feeling the tongue that had spoken so vehemently in anger and that was the master of all things sarcastic or…otherwise pleasing. Gabriel sucked in his breath as Crowley teased with his tongue on the head of his cock before taking in all of him once more. He could feel the burning in his stomach move down; he was coming closer to his peak.

"Crow-" he tried to speak but several moans and grunts disrupted in his throat. "Crowles."

"Hm?" he hummed in response, sending vibrations through the boy's dick.

It was all Gabriel could handle before releasing into his throat. Shaking with is orgasm he collapsed into Crowley's lap, slumped against the wall with his knees on either side of the boy who was wiping the spit and cum off his lips. Panting, Gabriel rested his forehead on the Slytherin's shoulder.

"Your tongue is bewitched," he said once he caught his breath.

"Perhaps we should return to the castle," he tried to move under the sweaty body's weight.

"Not just yet," he said as deft hands unbuttoned Crowley's pants.

The moon was high in its Heavenly perch from which it watched the castle below with all of its sleeping students. One could hear the stars singing were they to be deathly silent and listen hard enough. However, in the castle two of the few still awake were far from quiet.

"I can't_ believe_ you don't know any cleaning spells!" Gabriel said loudly as he climbed out of the hidden tunnel.

"What do I look like, a bloody house elf?" Crowley shouted back.

"Sh!" he warned as he pulled out the Marauder's Map to check that nobody was near. He replaced the map inside his pocket and readjusted the cloak to cover the wet stain on his shirt and pants. Crowley fidgeted with his own robes, continually looking down to double check.

"You look fine," Gabriel said annoyed. "Now I presume that you can make it back to your common room without getting caught."

"Goodbye, Bird-Boy," the other said roughly as he walked away. After taking not but a few steps he turned again to his unlikely business partner who was swaggering off in the other direction.

"Gabriel!" he called out. The boy turned on his heel, a smirk apparent on his face. "Just out of curiosity, was that personal, or business?"

He waited a moment.

"Call it personal by means of business."

Gabriel made his way back to the Ravenclaw Tower through his familiar shortcuts. He pulled a tapestry away to reveal a well hidden staircase and what appeared to be his little brother, Castiel, underneath that Gryffindor, Dean Winchester.

"Hey, bro," he announced his presence.

Dean froze on top of the poor, mortified boy who had adopted a look of horror at the sound of his brother's voice.

"Looks like you're getting a lot of studying done," he continued before chuckling to himself while walking away.

He didn't bother waiting for his brother in their common room. Instead he went to his dormitory and changed into dry, clean clothes. Just before turning the light off he took one more look at the map to see Crowley in the dungeon. He ran through all of the new names he was given that day. Angel was by far his favorite.


	4. Sam

Sam

Sam Winchester sat at a table in the Hufflepuff common room doing his homework with Becky, who had just returned from Hogsmead. He finished quickly and began helping her with her history essay.

"Sometimes I wonder why they don't just let you skip a year," she said after he had finished explaining the Goblin Rebellions to her.

"I'm not that smart," he replied humbly.

"But you are! I bet that you'll get all O's on your O.W.L.S. this year," she insisted.

He smiled. Truthfully he had no doubt that he was capable of receiving all O's, but he felt that expecting them too much would jinx it.

"Right, well, back to the goblins."

"Right," she started writing down what he had explained to her.

As she wrote Sam glanced around the room. At another table Owen and Anderson were playing wizard chess. By the smug look on Owen's face he appeared to be winning, and Anderson was far from happy about it. On the couch Lestrade sat talking to Molly. He asked her about the book she was reading. She said it was splendid and was suggested to her by a boy named Sherlock, and by suggested she meant he had mentioned that he had read it and she had taken it upon herself to read it too.

Suddenly two more Hufflepuffs entered the room from the portrait, one yelling at the other.

"She was just trying to help, Doctor," Amy followed behind the odd boy who wore a bow tie instead of the uniform's traditional tie.

"Help? Help by getting us all expelled? No, you are not to go near this book."

"But why?" Amy demanded.

"Because it's dangerous!" he said finally before tossing it into the fire. He continued in a low, dark voice, "Never take a book which is handed to you by River Song."

Amy stormed to her dormitory and The Doctor slowly made his way to his.

Looking around Sam found that no one else had noticed the quarrel that had just occurred. He then turned his attention to the book in the fire. To his astonishment the flames did not touch the pages. It laid there on the burning wood untouched. With his wand under the table he whispered, "Accio," and the book rose a couple inches before gliding into his hands.

Sam looked down and read the title: "Advanced Potion Making". This was the book he would need for his potions class the following year. He took a closer look at it. The cover and pages didn't have so much as a scorch on them.

"Protection charm?" he muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Becky asked, picking her head up for the first time.

"Uh, I forgot something in the Library," he lied while standing up to leave.

"I'll come with you," Becky's wide eyes and broad smile abandoned the essay and were solely fixed on Sam.

"No," he tried to think of a reason for her not to come but couldn't think of one so he ran out before she could ask why not.

It was getting late and the sun was moving further west. He knew he wouldn't have much time before dinner. Sam could tell that most of the students were still at Hogsmead since the only students in the Library were first and second years. Still the Library was very large so he had no problem finding a table out of sight from most suspicious eyes.

Nearby a seventh year Slytherin, whom Sam believed to be called Azazel, lurked around, giving Sam sideways glances before diving back between the rows of books. Sam tried as much as he could to block the book with his body in case the wanderer would catch a glimpse.

He could tell the book was a couple decades old by the condition of the pages. He opened it up to the first page. It appeared to be normal except for the signature at the bottom: "Property of the Half-Blood Prince." The name did not ring a bell. Quickly he flipped through the pages. Almost all of them were covered in scribbles in the same handwriting as "The Prince's" signature.

"Hey, Sammy," he jumped in his seat.

His brother Dean, a Gryffindor, approached him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Studying," Sam quickly lied, hoping Dean wouldn't pick up on his tense tone.

"Of course, my brother the genius," he mocked.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to do well in school," Sam retorted.

"No, not at all," Dean joked, "If you want a pansy job at the Ministry that is."

"Don't forget that you wanted to be an Auror."

"Well I just don't have the brains for that, unlike you."

"Come on, Dean! You scored O's in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. The only think you slacked in was Charms."

"Which was total bullshit by the way. I mean, come on, who can say that I'm not charming?"

Annoyed, Sam turned back to his book, "Yeah, whatever."

"Uh-huh," Dean's voice sounded distant. Sam looked up to see him starring off at the bookshelves somewhere. When he tried to follow his gaze his brother was already walking away.

Relieved that Dean did not notice the book, Sam went back to flipping through the pages. Most of what was written was notes improving the instructions in the text but he could tell that some of what was written was dark magic. Very dark. Suddenly he looked up and was startled to see Azazel sitting directly across from him.

"Sam," he said as if greeting an old friend. "What you got there?"

"Homework," he tried to cover the book and pull it closer to himself. "You're that guy who hangs around Lucifer, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you could call me his-"

"Bitch."

The older boy's face tensed and his strange yellow eyes flashed dangerously.

"I was going to say friend."

"Azazel!" a stone cold voice called out. The two boys stared at each other before turning to see the body which it belonged to. A girl, who stood tall and slim, with blonde hair and pale, almost white eyes, was impatiently waiting for a response. Azazel got up and hurried over to her, turning her away to add a little privacy to his hushed whisper.

"He has it."

"I know he has it but there is no use in scaring him away by demanding it from him."

"Then what do you suggest?" he snapped back.

"All you need," Lilith's voice turned from commanding to seductive, "is a woman's touch."

The two of them turned back to the table to find that the young Hufflepuff was gone.

Sam looked everywhere for Dean. He had left the Library at some point and was not in his usual hang out spots. He was not at dinner and after checking the Great Hall three times he finally gave up. He would just have to wait until the next day to tell Dean. In the meantime he returned to the common room. When he arrived he noticed that a couple of the faces had changed since he had left. Becky appeared as if she hadn't moved from the chair the entire time he was gone. Molly was now sitting with her. Garth was reading a letter in front of the fire and Chuck was nervously sitting at another table, clearly waiting for someone. When their eyes met Chuck half smiled and beckoned Sam over.

"I was waiting for you," he said, "We need to talk about the book."

"But how did you-"

"The cards," he answered impatiently. "Do you even know how much power that book holds?"

"I do, I was looking through it, though it seems pretty dark," Sam explained.

"That's because it is. Even if it's not written there, there are names of books and page numbers for lengthy passages about more complex spells. This book, it could be the first step of becoming one of the darkest wizards of our time." He did not sugar coat it or hesitate to ensure that Sam knew just how dangerous this book was.

"How do you know all this?" Sam knew tarot cards couldn't tell someone all of that.

"Professor Alastair mentioned it a couple times and I have Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins so he was more likely than not advertizing it. All the seventh year snakes want it, especially Lucifer."

"Then I just have to keep it away from them."

"Sam, I think you under estimate their capabilities. You have to find the safest spot for that book, burry it there and never reveal it to anyone. No one can know that you have it."

"Right, just you me and Dean," Sam confirmed.

"You told Dean?" Chuck cried.

"Well, not yet but I was going to."

"The more people who know the more dangerous it becomes for both us and them!"

"But he's my brother!"

"I don't care if he is Merlin! You can't tell him. And besides, this is Dean we are talking about. Are you sure you want him to know?"

Sam was confused. Of course he wanted Dean to know, right?

Chuck let out a sigh before continuing, "Look, I've known you guys for years. If you tell Dean who is he going to immediately tell?"

He didn't need to say it. Anyone who's ever spent five minutes with Dean knows how obedient he was to his father. Sam, on the other hand, never saw eye to eye with their dad. If his father were to find out about the book he would treat them like children and demand that it be sent to him immediately.

"You're right."

"Dean!"

Sam called out to his brother over the din of the hungry students in the Great Hall.

"Hey, look," Dean started when he reached the Hufflepuffs eating breakfast. "I've got something to tell you."

"I have to tell you something too," Sam returned.

Dean paused for a moment, glancing at Garth and Becky who were both innocently listening. "Dad went on a business trip and hasn't responded to any of my letters."

He didn't need to hear more. The two brothers left and found an empty hallway to continue their conversation.

"Come on, Dean, so he didn't answer your letters, that doesn't mean he is in trouble."

"No, it doesn't," the Gryffindor agreed, "but it does when the owls come back to me after weeks with my own letter."

"Well, have you written to Bobby?"

"Of course I have! He's the one who told me that he was on a hunting trip down in Wales."

"You know," the younger Winchester started to get annoyed, "if he worked for the Ministry, not only would he get back up, but they would actually know if he were missing."

"Don't start this. _You_ know that the Ministry over looks tons of magic sightings because muggles try to cover it up best they can. There are only a few of us out there who know when they see legit magical creatures."

One of his classic bitch faces started glaring at Dean.

"We have to do something."

"No, we don't, Dean. Bobby can handle it," he paused, making sure no one was around. "Besides, we have problems of our own."

"What?" with a laugh he sounded unconcerned.

His face fell when he watched his little brother pull an old, worn book from his bag.

"Do you know what this is?" Sam asked.

Quickly Dean grabbed the book and shoved it back into Sam's bag.

"Damn it, Sammy!"

"Relax, I just found it. I didn't steal it or anything."

"Just found it? What, was it just laying around waiting for some, some giraffe to lumber on by and pick it up?"

"No, well, kinda, a little bit-"

"Who else knows you have it?" Dean demanded.

"Just you, me and Chuck," he thought for a moment, "and maybe Azazel and Lilith."

His words seemed to bounce off the dumbfounded look on Dean's face.

"Azazel and…Lilith?" he repeated slowly.

Bong.

The bell chimed.

Bong.

It was time to go to class.

Bong.

In the Great Hall hundreds of students stood up from their breakfasts.

Bong.

Some of them went down to the dungeons.

Bong.

Others climbed the moving staircases.

Bong.

A flow of uniformed, chattering youths made their way to the corridor where Dean still stood staring at his brother.

Bong.

"Get rid of it."

Bong.

He walked away, into the thickening crowd, but not before Sam could hear him exclaim under his breath, "Son of a bitch!"

Bong.


	5. Destiel

Destiel

Snow slowly drifted down from the bleak sky all morning. Frozen fingers gripped the broom while Dean flew around the pitch. His mind started to wander as his eyes lazily followed the bludgers.

"Wake up, Motherfucker!" Nick screamed past him, saving their seeker, Jo, from a bludger that Dean should have gotten.

But practice was going too slow for Dean's attention to stay for very long. Mal, Jack, and Zoe were passing the quaffle around, going two on one in their usual drills, occasionally trying to get it past Thor.

Another bludger headed for Jack. Dean dove with his bat ready, flying close to the stands and hit the monster ball away. In the corner of his eye he saw a flash of blue in the seats. When he looked back he saw the top of a blue hat covering dark hair.

Suddenly the dull morning was full of energy. He was flying faster than Nick, blocking both bludgers, sometimes even aiming them at the opposite hoops. After he got one in each hoop consecutively he let out a cheer and started his victory lap. He looked back at the blue hat. It was alone in the stands, except for a spot of red whom Dean assumed to be Tim Lordes.

Tim was on the team last year, was the captain even, before the accident. It was a game against Slytherin during a storm. Of course, Quidditch doesn't cancel for anything. Tim was their seeker, and a damn good one. Dean remembers the game clearly. The rain was so thick that he could barely see five feet in front of him. He kept close to his chasers in case a bludger came near them. The score was 120 Gryffindor, 150 Slytherin. Tim needed to catch the snitch in order to win. Dean was almost knocked off his broom as Tim and the Slytherin seeker chased the snitch in a vertical climb less than two feet away. They disappeared in the clouds. Not long after, the game was stopped. The Slytherin had fallen off his broom and no one, not even Dumbledore, could see it in time. Dean only saw him hit the ground, Tim chasing after him, trying to catch him in time. Tim spent two weeks in the Hospital Wing because in his efforts to save him, he crashed himself. The boy now lived in St. Mungo's Hospital. Tim refuses to play anymore.

"Stop, that's enough for today," Jack called them down. They all rushed into the changing room wanting to change into warmer clothes.

Jack and Dean were the last to leave the changing room. Quickly Dean glanced around for the blue-hatted spectator. Coming down the stairs on the stands was just that. To his disappointed it was Ianto Jones.

"Spying on us, Ravenclaw?" Dean shouted his way before stomping up the hill to return to the castle. He turned back to see Jack wrapping his arm around his boyfriend. It gave his a little sickening notch in the pit of his stomach. Instead of identifying it with the true source he claimed it to be hunger.

The Great Hall was almost empty. Most students, who hadn't gone to Hogsmead, had already eaten lunch. After he finished his first plate and started loading more food for a second helping Jack and Ianto joined him.

"Dean," Jack started while putting food on his own plate, "we're going to Hogsmead after lunch. Want to come with?"

"Nah, I don't want to be a third wheel or anything."

"More fun for us, then," Jack smirked. Ianto blushed and turned his face away momentarily.

"Ianto," Dean tried not to sound as nervous as he really was, "do you know where Cas is?"

The Ravenclaw shared a look with Jack.

"He told me he was studying today, so, he'll probably be in the library."

Many people had asked Castiel to go to Hogsmead that day at breakfast. His brothers, Gabriel and Balthazar wanted to stir up some sort of mischief as usual. His younger sister, Anna, offered to introduce Cas to her friend, Toshiko. Phil Coulson, a Hufflepuff, even invited him get a butterbeer later. He told them all that he had too much studying to do.

All morning he worked in Ravenclaw Tower. He forgot about lunch but assumed that he missed it when first and second years stormed the common room, loud and rowdy. Eventually he abandoned the tower and made his way to the library.

The Gryffindor common room was quiet when Dean arrived. He lied down, full and relaxed, on his bed in his dormitory, which he shared with Rory Williams, his Quidditch mate Mal, and Steve Rodgers. Steve and Mal weren't there but Rory was making up a dream for his Divination homework.

"How does this sound?" Rory spoke. "Last night I dreamed that I was a Roman soldier who volunteered to protect a magical object called a Pandorica. For two thousand years I protected the Pandorica and kept it hidden from muggles."

"You should be a writer," Dean joked.

"Shut up. My dream ended with the Pandorica finally opening and I was rewarded for my devotion with a beautiful woman emerging from within it. Then I-"

"Banged her."

"Stop!" Rory cried. Dean stopped laughing at the look on his roommate's face. He was completely serious.

"Alright. Go on."

"Then I fell in love with her. I told her how long I waited for her. I woke up just after she told me that she loved me as well."

Dean waited for anything else to be said.

"So," he said slowly, "does this Pan-whatever woman happen to be a fiery, ginger Hufflepuff?"

"I asked her to go to Hogsmead today but she said she was busy."

"Maybe she is."

"Or maybe she is running around with that Doctor of hers," anger crept in Rory's tone.

"Somebody's jealous," Dean mocked in a sing-song voice.

"It's just that, the Doctor is so out there and crazy and wild. He takes her on those weird adventures and he's all she talks about."

"You know what your problem is? You've too safe. Amy is a girl of excitement. She needs something spontaneous, bold, and daring."

Rory was silent.

"What about you? Got anyone driving you crazy?" he finally said, hiding a knowing smile.

"I don't know, maybe. Not crazy but," he trailed off smiling as he leaned back on his pillow dreamily.

For a while he stayed like that while Rory put away his story and began writing his potions essay. Suddenly Dean got up and started out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To study," he yelled over his shoulder as he left.

"Since when do you study?" Rory called after him but he was gone. He looked down at Dean's side of the room where his bag lied, still full of books and homework.

The library was full of first and seconds years so Dean thought it would be easy to pick out a sixth year. He searched between all of the bookshelves until he came across a table in the back.

"Hey, Sammy!" He saw his brother jump when he called out to him. "What are you doing?"

"Studying," Sam's voice was a bit shaky.

"Of course, my brother the genius," he said proudly.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to do well in school," Dean was taken aback with the annoyance in his tone.

"No, not at all," he tried to lighten the sudden heavy mood, "if you want a pansy job at the ministry, that is."

And their usual argument started again. About Dean not trying hard enough, and all he could have done better. Soon, though, he lost interest and his eyes started to wander amongst the bookshelves. There it was, a flash of a dark haired boy crossing the aisle.

"Uh-huh," he said to whatever Sam was saying. He followed to where the glimpse came from. It was quiet there except for a soft rustling nearby. He followed it to a row of shelves a few feet away.

Piles of books swamped on a table and all over the floor. Yellow parchment fluttered about, lying in lazy heaps. Several quills, some broken, were scattered about, occasionally by an empty inkwell. Amongst all of this was a dark haired boy flipping through the pages of some monster of a book he had just retrieved.

"Cas," Dean's voice was only slightly above a whisper.

Castiel's blue eyes snapped up from the text to meet his.

"Dean, I can't. I need to study."

"I didn't say anything."

"But I know what you were going to say," he turned back to his book.

"Fine," disappointed that his afternoon plans were shot down before he could even voice them; Dean sat down behind Cas, wrapping his arms around the Ravenclaw's waist, and setting his chin on the warm shoulder in front of him.

Looking down he saw that Cas was reading something about the magical properties of dragon's blood. Dean tried to read some of it but it nearly put him to sleep. Shutting his eyes he learned into Cas' shaggy hair.

Cas tried to concentrate on the book he was reading but found it hard with Dean breathing in his ear. He lounged back on Dean's broad chest, felt the warm arms wrapped around him, and tried to focus on dragon's blood.

"Dean?"

"Mhmm?" the soft growl sent shivers down his spine.

"I need to get another book."

"Okay."

Cas tried to move but Dean's arms held him down.

"Dean."

Like reluctant snakes his arms pulled away. Cas started to stand up but a hand grabbed his arm and quickly pulled him back down. The rough gesture caused him to lose his balance, falling on top of Dean. His arms instinctively flew out to catch his fall. One landed on a stack of books which toppled over, causing him to fall more onto Dean. Now their faces were less than an inch apart. The Gryffindor gave a quick, but soft, kiss, tasting the chapped lips of his Ravenclaw.

"You can go get that book now," he whispered, pulling away slightly.

But Cas didn't move. For just a moment green stared at blue, unmoving, unblinking. Then a hand slowly moved up Dean's inner thigh. Forcefully Cas grabbed the back of Dean's head, pulling him towards his and clashing their lips together once more. The movement knocked them over onto more books. The covers and edges of the large books stabbed into Dean's back but he didn't care. The feel of the other boy's tongue rubbing against his own intoxicated him. Cas could feel the muscles of his strong lover move under his shirt as he tried holding Cas tighter.

The books underneath them shifted, knocking another pile onto them. They needed to get off the floor. Cas got off Dean, pulling him up at the same time, trying not to separate their lips. Once upright Dean allowed himself to be pinned by the small body against the bookshelves. The narrow hips grinded against his. He moaned as a hand moved down his torso before slipping under his shirt, flesh against flesh. This is what Cas prided himself in, the noises he could pull out of Dean. It was like playing an instrument. A touch there, a kiss here, he knew every one. First a moan, then a whine when he took his hand away. Then a grunt as his hand pushed against the increasing bulge in Dean's pants.

But Cas never played for very long. Though letting him take charge aroused Dean, he couldn't help but take dominance. He was bigger; therefore it was easier for him to push Cas across the aisle. With one arm he knocked most of the books off of the table. He pushed Cas back on top of the table, positioning himself between his legs. Hungrily he nipped and sucked on his neck.

"Dean!" a voice came through the shelves.

At first he thought it was Cas, but the voice wasn't low and gravely. It almost sounded like, kinda like…Sam.

"Dean!" It was closer this time. He was coming closer.

Dean grabbed Cas by the wrist and pulled him off the table, dragging him behind as he ran in the opposite direction of his brother. They ducked behind a few shelves. Peeking around the corner he saw Sam looking at the mass of books and ink well freshly spilled on the table. He didn't stay long, almost left immediately. Dean turned back to Castiel.

"Why do we always have to hide?" Cas asked, giving Deana blank stare.

"Cas, we've talked about this. I don't know how to tell him," Dean tried to search his face for anything, any kind of understanding, but only found the unemotional, statue-like stare.

"I don't like it."

"Please, Cas-"

"Dean, it's been months. He most likely has noticed by now."

"But you're my dirty little secret," Dean tried a smirk, to no avail.

He looked seriously into Cas' eyes. "Look, if it's that important to you, I'll try to find a way to tell him."

"Thank you, Dean," he smiled slightly.

Dean smiled in return, placing a kiss on his love's lips. He pulled away still smiling.

Cas' face fell again, "you have until the end of the week."

Never had Cas given him an ultimatum. Dean had agreed to, though with great detest, Cas' rule of no sex until he came out, but this? These things can't be rushed. Or maybe Dean had waited long enough. Either way, he couldn't lose Cas.

They spent the afternoon in a secret stairway near the Ravenclaw Tower they had found together. They assumed nobody else knew about it and agreed not to tell anyone. It wasn't very big, but enough for privacy.

When dinner came around they did not want to go down to the Great Hall. They waited awhile and when most students had returned to their common rooms Dean snuck down to the kitchen in a way Sam had told him some years ago and asked the house elves for some food. Happily they gave him enough for two and he returned to the secret staircase. Quietly they ate.

"Tomorrow," Dean said after a long while of silence.

"What?"

"I'll tell him tomorrow."

Cas looked up lovingly at him. No words were to be said, only a kiss given and received in return.

But one kiss had lead to another and not before long their secret staircase got warmer. Dean tried to slow things down a bit, making each kiss softer, every touch gentler, and stealing time altogether for tonight was their last night of secrecy; their last night of hidden passion. He couldn't decide if part of the turn on was the dodging behind bookcases as if somehow forbidden, or if becoming public would let them move on to the next level. He tried not to think about this now.

Cas' back laid against the cold stone, but that wasn't the only thing giving him chills; the tenderness of Dean's hands cupping his face, his body between Dean's strong legs, the warmth radiating off Dean's body. Just simply: Dean. This whole secret thing gave him a thrill, but at the same time he wanted to know that what he and Dean had was real. The only way he could prove this to himself was by letting the world know. He had once told Dean this to which his response was whispering in Cas' ear "I love you," because Cas was his world and the only one who needed to know. He found this cheesy and an easy copout. But it was moments like these that he wanted to keep forever. These private moments that-

"Hey, bro!" an all too familiar, jeering voice echoed in their _secret _staircase.

Dean froze. Cas was gleaming scarlet on his horrified face. He looked over Dean's shoulder to see his brother, Gabriel, standing there, smiling a jackass smile, loving every minute of Cas' embarrassment.

"Looks like you're getting a _lot _of studying done," he laughed as he left, heading towards their shared common room.

Dean moved off of him, that is once he regained the ability to move, and Cas sat up to face him.

"I didn't tell him, I swear!" Cas explained.

Dean said nothing. His face was pink, highlighting his freckles. Cas knew it wasn't the right time to mention it but oh lord did he love those freckles. Suddenly Dean stood up.

"I should probably go."

"No!" Cas couldn't stop himself from yelling, standing up as well.

Dean grabbed his hips, pulling him closer and giving him one more kiss.

"Goodnight."

Still a little shaken Dean walked down the steps and out of the not-so-secret door behind the tapestry.

"Damn it," Cas muttered under his breath.

Mal was snoring loudly. Dean didn't say anything to either Steve or Rory when he returned to his dormitory and lied down on his bed without bothering to change his clothes. They shared a look of confusion behind his back that was interrupted by an owl at the window.

"Finally," exclaimed Dean as he leapt off the bed, rushing to the window. Once he opened it the owl swooped in, carrying a letter in its beak. The letter was addressed to Dean. He quickly recognized Bobby's handwriting.

With fumbling hands he opened the envelope and quickly read the message inside. He had written to Bobby last week about his concern for his father and how all of the owls he sent were returning to Dean with his own letter, giving him the idea that they couldn't find his father. He hopped that Bobby would know where his dad was or what he was doing.

All the letter said was that his father was on a hunting trip for a ghoul in Wales and hadn't been in touch in over a month. Bobby was going to send another hunter to look for him and told Dean not to worry.

But all Dean did was worry. Worry about his father, worry about Cas, and worry about how in Hell he was going to tell Sam any of this.

"Hey, Sammy! Dad's missing and I'm gay! By the way Cas is my boyfriend and there is only a slightly major possibility that Dad is dead. Pass the syrup."

His stomach turned similarly as it had done earlier after practice, at the thought of calling Cas his boyfriend. He couldn't believe how badly he wanted it, wanted to be like Jack and Ianto, so publically in love. Yet he was afraid that his nerves will get the best of him. Worried, nervous, afraid; none of these were the characteristics anyone would associate with Dean Winchester.

"You're being such a little bitch," he whispered to himself. "Grow some balls already."

He couldn't tell if this was helping any but the notch in his stomach seemed to loosen so he change out of his robes and crawled into bed once again. Looking up he stared at the red and gold curtains around him.

After a deep, slow breath he tried again, "Sam, I love Cas."

The words came out so easily that he almost laughed. With a smile still on his face he turned over onto his side and fell asleep.

Cas returned to his dormitory but was far too restless to think about sleep. Instead he glanced out the window; a cloudless night. He grabbed his astronomy homework and walked quickly to the astronomy tower, running into no one on his way. Once he got to the top of the tower, however, he could make out the silhouette standing silently, gazing at the sky.

The shadow suddenly turned its head his way.

"Castiel!" John Smith's voice rang out in the dark room. "What are you doing up here this late?"

Cas joined him at the window, "I needed to work on my astronomy homework. What about you?"

"I like to come up here and think sometimes. The sky fascinates me."

Cas looked up with him. He noticed the small balls of light winking at them through the black velvet enveloping them all together. Mars was bright tonight. The constellations formed together like pieces of art skillfully crafted by the Moon and all her pet stars. They reminded Cas of little worker bees and their queen.

"It's beautiful," Cas whispered.

"Yes," John said absentmindedly, "she is."

"She?"

"Oh, did I say she? I meant it," he sounded a bit flustered.

There was a pause.

"John," Cas started, "I know my 'social skills' may be a little 'rusty' but I believe you are thinking about something other than the sky."

"Oh, it's nothing-"

"And it appears to be a girl. Who?"

John stayed silent for a moment. He had known Cas a long time, but they didn't often talk about their personal lives.

"Her name is Rose. You wouldn't know her, she's a muggle. I grew up with her, but I could never tell her what I really am."

"Do you miss her?"

"Every day. More than I could ever explain to you. I just-" he trailed off, and, for the first time, was at a complete loss for words.

"She loves stargazing," he started again. "She always says that if you listen hard enough you can hear them sing."

That was the last thing said that night between the two. John fell into the abyss of his own mind while Cas tried in vain to hear the stars. He doesn't know what came over him. He suddenly wanted nothing but to hear their singing, damning his ears to deafness should he not accomplish this impossible task. He wanted them to erupt in music, some foreign music that could chill him more than the cool winds drifting past him. Everything was foreign to him now. These feelings he's been harboring for Dean finally coming into the light for everyone to see. Even the floor beneath him, the air around him, and the clothes on him seemed new, exciting, breathtaking. But he could enjoy none of that until the stars sung, as if he needed their permission to be happy.

He doesn't know how long he waited at the window. John was still standing there when he retired to his dormitory, sleepy and depressed. The blankets bundled around him, warming him and sending him quickly to sleep. Just before his eyelids fluttered shut he remembers hearing tiny voices a million years away lull him to unconsciousness.


End file.
